The Diary of Awesome: AKA: Gilbook
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: Ok so this is Gilbert's diary that Feli made him write in. Everything in here is from his perspective. Including, everything having to do with his best friend, Matthew. What happens in Gilbert's world that may change things? read the diary to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this is my Gilbert diary! This is a PruCan fic if you didn't know that already. To anyone reading my other fic... I'm sorry I haven't been updating it but, I promise I will get to it soon. This idea just came to me last night so I decided to write it.**

**Anyway, I love reviews so pretty please review it! matthew will give you a hug if you do! (he's so adorable!)**

**Edit: Ok so I just realized that for some reason the date was missing on this entry... *facepalm* Anyway it's there now so enjoy!**

* * *

**June 10th**

I AM AWESOME!

This is me, the awesome Gilbert, writing in my new diary.

It is NOT a pansy thing to do like others may think. It is in fact, quite manly and awesome.

The reason I'm writing in this: Feli told me it's fun and that I should. He then purchased you and put a picture of Gilbird on the cover.

Awesome people should always take the advice of the less awesome so here I am.

Now, I don't think you realize how privliged you are to have me writing in you. It is hard to comprehend such amazingness. You are an incredibly lucky diary. That's all for now.

~theawesomeme

P.S. I should come up with an awesome name for you.

* * *

**AN: I know... it's a PruCan fic and no Matthew yet. (Evil smile) Guess I'll have to fix that next chapter. I hope you enjoyed so please review this! I would love you forever if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so this is chapter two! I hoped you liked chapter one but, this is where the story really begins, Matthew is introduced and you just plain have to love Gilbert's simple style of naming so much. **

**Sigh... Please review if you liked it! or tell me how to improve it! Tell me something!**

* * *

**June 12th**

I AM AWESOME!

I think I should start every entry that way... with the most honest line any of you have ever read in your entire lives. My awesomeness shall never be questioned, regardless what Ludwig says.

Ok well It's been two days since I last wrote here and in that time I have come up with a Fucking Amazing name for you.

Are you ready?

GILBOOK!

That's right, that name is the shit! And you should be proud to have it!

Speaking of stupid people who don't admit my awesomeness, I'm not even sure how my brother managed to get a guy like Feli. They're like exact opposites yet perfectly happy together... how does that one work out? And trust me... they're definitely together, I hear it almost every night I'm home... not something I would like to dwell on for too long. they should just get married already, we all know they want to.

I'm thinking of maybe going over to see Mattie... or maybe getting a drink with Antonio and Francis... one or the other really.

On second thought, I just realized that my brother and his boyfriend aren't home so maybe I will stay here tonight. Watch some TV or get drunk or something like that.

O... before I forget... I should probably tell you about those friends so you don't get lost Gilbook (fucking awesome name)

Mattie (Or Matthew... or Canada... or Birdie ;) ) is my very best friend. He's one of the few people that doesn't mind it when I show up at his house at two o'clock drunk off my ass and spend the night. He's an awesome kid, although his brother Alfred is something to be desired. His father is kind of a nut too. Really though, Mattie is pretty cool... not as awesome as me, of course, but who could be honestly.

Antonio and Francis are my drinking buddies. We love to try to outdrink each other. BTW Francis just so happens to be Mattie's dad so he's a bit crazy but, he's fun when he's drunk so that just fine. Thye like to hang out and just goof around and while they're not as fun to be around as my birdie they are a cool bunch of guys.

An awesome show about Prussia just came on... I think I'm going to stop writing and watch it... yeah that sounds good.

~TheawesomeME

* * *

**AN: this is another 1 entry chapter... The rest will have more I promise. This is still setting up the scene but, next chapter the real fun begins... the real drunken fun that is (Evil smile). Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so this is where the real fun starts... that's all I have to say about this part ;)**

**On another note.. I want to thank to two people that revewed so very much! zero434, and italiangirlinamessedupworld. It means a lot to have people telling you what they think of your writing, it really does. I would also like to thank the 5 people who favorited and the 6 people who alerted... that's (as Gilbert would say) awesome. Please review this! I love getting them so much! (Matthew will hug you if you do review!)**

* * *

**June 13th**

I AM AWESOME!

Hey Gilbook, I'm obviously writing in you once more so you should feel privliged. I know I would if I were you. Don't worry though, you're well on your way to awesomeness.

Last night was awesome only because Ludwig and Feli were at Feli's house instead of here so I didn't have to hear them fucking all fucking night. That is not something you want to hear from your brother... it's disturbing as all hell.

Anyway, I have plans tonight so I don't have to be in this hellhole until two in the morning or later. Antonio called me not long ago and asked if I wanted to go out drinking with him and Francis. I decided to grace them with my awesome presence so I said sure. It's also a good opportunity to out-drink to two of them which is always tons of fun.

Now to decide what to do with the rest of my day... I already called up Mattie and he's hanging with his asshole brother Alfred till about eight so that's out of the question. I'm probably just gonna hang around the house watching tv until around seven. That's about the time they'll be getting to said bar.

Shit... my bruder just walked in the fucking door. Damn it. And Feli's with him. At least, I'll be really fucking drunk when I get home so I won't have to hear them. I need to stop writing.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**June 14th**

I AM AWESOME

Ok so... I didn't end up going home after the drinking fiasco with Antonio and Francis. Can you guess where I did end up Gilbook?

No... I guess you can't. Antonio and Francis left earlier then I was ready to so I just continued drinking for a while. I then realized that my house was way to far away to even bother going to. I thought of all my friends in the area and decided that Mattie's place was the closest. I walked there and knocked on his door. Bear in mind that this was at about three.

So Mattie answered all pissed off until he saw that it was the awesome me. He then let me in but, refused to make me pancakes... and damn I wanted pancakes by that point. He was more grumpy then usual. I guess it was because I woke him up.

Anyway, Mattie told me I could sleep on the couch and I said 'Sure birdie, your couch is awesome.' He then laughed at me and walked out of the room.

I wasn't ready to sleep yet so I followed him and kept talking to him about various things. I also told him I could outdrink him so I think we're going to be testing that soon. Then Mattie got grumpy again so I stopped. I told him I'd go to sleep then and I did something even my awesomeness can't expain

I kissed the adorable son of a bitch. I don't know why I did it. It just kinda happened that way. It wouldn't have it he hadn't been standing there with his arms crossed looking so damn adorable... these thoughts need to stop now. I shouldn't even be writing them down.

Anyway, I woke up on his couch this morning and he didn't mention it at all. He did finally make me my pancakes. He sure can cook pancakes.

Now I'm writing and he's watching me.

Here's the conversation:

"Gil... what are you writing."

"It's my diary of awesome."

"... You have a diary?"

"Yes I do and it's amazing."

"No comment."

"You're just jealous."

"Not really... Why are you writing down everything I'm saying."

"No reason birdie."

"Can you stop?"

"Sure can."

and that's it... I'll stop and get back to you later!

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: That's the end of another chapter.. apparently Gilbert likes to annoy Matthew when drunk.. who woulda guessed. And the kiss? What was that all about? (Evil smile) Anyway... let me know what you all think about this installment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow reading the reviews from the last chapter made me very happy. You guys are way too nice and it's so very awesome to hear that many people out there love this. Well, I love writing this for you so I guess that works! I would like to reply to all of the reviews but, don't really have the time so here's my reply in mass. Anyone that said they love the story.. thank you so very much. It really makes my day to hear stuff like that. Anyone saying that they want me to keep writing... don't have to worry about that too much. I love writing this for all of you. To all of you that commented on Gilbert's drunkenness... I love him that way... I also love him with Mattie ;) Well... please keep the reviews coming! Remember... Matthew hugs those who review!**

**Ok so about this chapter... I loved writing it (Though not quite as much as the last) and I think it came across pretty well. (IMO... this is a very lucky diary... Gilbert talks to it all the time and that makes me jealous)**

* * *

**June 15th**

I AM AWESOME!

So... guess who is still at Mattie's. Go on guess.

Yeah that's right... it's me.

I decided to grace Mattie with my presence for another day and night so here I am. Really.. I called my house, heard Ludwigs breathlessness, and decided it would be better not to be in that house for the time being. Instead I'm here with Mattie, watching a hockey game. The kid gets really into these games. Just look at this conversation.

"So Mattie... why are we watching this?"

"It's hockey."

"That it?"

"Shut up and let me watch the game Gil."

"You're being mean."

"I'm watching the hockey game."

"Whatever."

That kid really loves his hockey. I guess he's good at it though. I've seen him play a bunch of times.

Anyway, last night I wanted to go into Mattie's bed and he said no. I told him that the couch was not awesome enough to be slept on for two nights in a row and still he refused. I waited for him to fall asleep then, crawled into bed with him anyway. Mattie is adorable when he sleeps. Actually, he's adorable on a normal basis.

I have no clue why I felt the need to add that.

Changing subjects... Feli just called to tell me about a party he's having at his place on the 20th. I'm going to go, what is a party without the awesome me? Mattie's going to. I think everyone is really.

I'm going to the bar with Mattie so I'll write later... or when I wake up tomorrow.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**June 16th**

I AM AWESOME!

And so was last night.

I went out to the bar with Mattie last night and we got completely wasted. I tried to outdrink the adorable Canadian and actually lost. Why is it that the ssy, queit kid can outdrink me every fucking time we try?

I had admit that the outdrinking me part made the kid pretty awesome last night. Something else happened last night though. I tried to seduce Matthew.

I have no clue why I did it... I blame the alchohol for that one. But, I tried to convince Mattie to have sex with me. And he declined! He said no to the awesome me! How the hell does that work? I actually kinda pissed me off.

Because I was so pissed, I pushed mattie against his counter and kissed him hard. He didn't try to stop me either. It turned into a makeout session in his kitchen until Mattie blushed really bad and said that he had to go to bed...

Of course as he left I whispered, "Good night Birdie." for whatever reason my intoxicated brain gave me. I think the kid is really getting to me. Possibly making me

Ok stopping that track before I get ahead of myself. I woke up this morning and Mattie made me pancakes and everything was normal. Except, he was being really quiet. I mean quieter than usual.

I hope me random move didn't scare him or make him mad at me. That would be really unawesome.

Well, he's talking to me so I guess we're cool. I may go home tonight though...

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: Ok friends... that chapter was a lot of fun for me to write. I love the explainiation of the drunk makeout scene that Gilbert so kindly provided us with. It's pretty awesome! I wonder what will happen between those two kids... o wait I know! You will have to wait *insert evil laughter* Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay for another chapter! I want to once again thank everyone who has reviewed this fic from the bottom of my heart. I am again going to answer the reviews in mass... Everyone who has told me to keep writing and update soon... well here I am again with yet another chapter for you guys. To the many people that commented on the drunk make out scene... I personally loved writing that part in. I just love PruCan. To anyone who commented about how much they loved it... those comments make my day. Really, they make me want to continue to update like every day because they are just awesome to recieve. And to all of you who reviewed... Matthew hugs you! And everyone please continue to review so Matthew can give you more hugs! I love writing it for you guys.**

**On another note... well, for this chapter I must say... gotta love Feli!**

**On yet another note: At the end of this chapter I will leave an AN with a note on how you can win a request... that's right, I will be letting you guys request a fic. (although to tell you the truth I will take requests at almost any time ;) **

* * *

**June 17th**

I AM AWESOME!

Ok so I left Mattie's place last night and finally graced my brother with my awesome presence. He wasn't as happy as he should have been and even when as far as to say he was getting hopeful that I wouldn't return. He knows he missed me though! Even if he wouldn't admit it.

My last day with Mattie was pretty fun. We just hung out and stuff and watched a movie. I honestly can't remember what the movie was about. I wasn't paying too much attention, mostly I was paying attention to Mattie. He's much more interesting to watch than any movie that could possibly be on. The fact that someone can be that damn sweet and adorable blows my fucking mind. Not only that but he's also fun to hang out with and funny and just cool. He's actually pretty awesome. Still not as awesome as me though.

Mattie's adorableness is actually enough to make me want him a little even when I'm sober. Being drunk and making out and that stuff is cool but, it gets weird when those thoughts come about your best friend. And you're completely sober at the same time.

I'm gonna pretend I didn't just write that now and move on to other matters. The party that Feli's throwing in three days should be pretty cool. If I know anything, I'd say that Lovino had absolutely nothing to do with the party. He's not anywhere near awesome enough to appreciate parties. I am though. Getting drunk in a party setting is the shit.

I'm actually happy that Mattie is going. I get to hang out with my birdie and stuff. That makes the party all the better.

Ludwig is yelling at me to pay attention to what he's saying. I really don't want to. Unfortunately, Feli keeps trying to reade over my shoulder so I'm gonna stop writing for now.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**June 18th**

I AM AWESOME

A boring night is not. I wish I were back with Mattie but, his dad and brother are there. Speaking of his dad, Francis called me yesterday to go on about how I am a lovely young man and would make a fine boyfriend. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT?

I'm telling you, sometimes francis makes no fucking sense to anyone but himself. I don't get it Gilbook. If you do please clue me in.

Anyway, back to last night, it was boring as hell. At least Ludwig and Feli weren't up all night fucking or anything. They actually slept! Giving me time to not think about my brother and his boyfriend. For anyone less awesome then me, that can really mess with your head.

I miss being at Mattie's. His breakfast is amazing. The best pancakes I ever had. Ludwig tried to make breakfast this morning. Made me wish I hadn't come back.

I'm definintely up for another boring as hell day today. My house just isn't all that fun anymore.

Feli's trying to read this and it's reall

_Wow Gilbert! You actually named the diary? That's so cute! And you kissed Matthew! and made out with him! I'm so happy to hear that you like him. I'm sure he likes you too. And you lie... we do not make that much noise every night! _

_~Feliciano_

FELI STOLE YOU FROM ME! AND YOU LET HIM READ YOU! HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S NOT VERY AWESOME OF YOU!

In response to Feli I said "Give me back the diary. I only kissed him twice. I only made out with him once. That doesn't mean I like him you freak. I'm sure he doesn't. And yes you do."

His response: "That's so cute how you deny it! I hope it goes well!"

Seriously that italian does not know when I'm lieing to him. That could be a problem in the future. O well, I'm putting you away now.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**June 19th**

I AM AWESOME!

Nothing very interesting to report. Except for party tomorrow night. Can't wait for it!

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: so there goes another chapter! Three entries this time because the third one was short and could fit here. I love Feli stealing the diary.. It makes me laugh a lot to picture that. And I love Francis' phone call to Gilbert! That's amazing stuff there. (I wonder if the call or the party are gonna be important in the future...) ;)**

**Anyway about how to request a fic. There are 2 ways to request a fic. **

**1)Guess my second favorite Hetalia pair! (PruCan is OTP!)**

**2) guess why Francis made the phone call. **

**Those are the two ways to get a request off this chapter! If you do #2 you must review before I post the next chapter ;) **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so here is yet another chapter of Gilbook. I loved the way the last chapter came out and apparently you guys agreed with me. I'm ridiculously happy to hear that. **

**Ok so last chapter I made an offer to you people. I told you that if you could get one of the two right you would be able to request a fic. Well, here's the results (If you want to request you can either put it in a review or message it to me. either way is cool) **

**1) The people who got this right are... **_NearTheEnd _**Yay for you!**

**2) Alright for this one I take correct and partially correct answers... and the winners are... L. Hawk**_; Raining Sun; xxassassinxx18; _**and the one who got it very, very close to be right... **_Yukai Yami_

**Let me know what you want people!**

**In other news... Thanks so much for the reviews all of you! I'm glad you're still reading this fic! Please review and Mattie will hug you! And Mattie gives amazing hugs.**

* * *

**June 20****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And on top of that… the party is tonight! It's going to be an awesome party; I can just feel it.

Also, Mattie will be there. That is the main reason why it will be awesome. I can go to Feli's and see my best friend and not have to deal with my annoying brother and his boyfriend for the first time since I came home from Mattie's to begin with.

I wish tonight would just come sooner. That would be amazingly awesome. I would love it so much and I can't wait for it to come! It should be so much fun.

I'm already ready to go. Now I just have to wait on Ludwig. That is so much fun. I'll let you know what happens later.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**June 21****st**

I AM AWESOME!

Some stuff happened at the party. Some stuff happened today. I really don't think I can write though. My brain is shut off. I want to see Mattie….

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: So this is a short in the middle type of chapter. I really didn't want to do this for the 21****st**** but, then decided that it worked and would make a good cliffhanger. I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter though. That one should be a really big one in the story. ;) I hope this short thing doesn't deter any of you from reviewing. **

**Oh yeah and ways to get request:**

**1) Still taking up the 2****nd**** favorite pair guess! **

**That's actually it for this chapter. I know it's much shorter than I'd like but, it had to be done. Let me know what you guys think and if you have guesses as to what happened I'd love to hear them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow… the response for the last chapter was much better than I had anticipated. To all of you who wanted to know what happened at the party… here it comes! I bet it has been driving you all crazy… I wonder if that was my intention? (More evil laughter) I also bet that the fact that I didn't update once a day for the first time since I started this didn't help. O well, I hope you enjoy this. **

**This one made me a bit sad to write... I love Matthew so very much.. he's just too damn adorable**

**O… I guess I should tell you all why Francis had called Gilbert…. How about I do that for you at the end ;) **

**Review please. Remember... Mattie hugs those that review! I love you guys that review this… you make me feel good inside ****so keep them coming! **

**Edit: It ws brought to my attention that this chapter was very similar to Crackedberries story Wait What so I'm giving crackedberries credit for many of the ideas in this chapter**

* * *

**June 22****nd**

I AM AWESOME!

So I guess I owe you an explanation Gilbook. I just wrote that stuff happened and nothing more…. I hope you're ready for this because this could be a long one friend.

First of all, I'm not feeling all that awesome today.

That's besides the point… let's rewind to the party.

Well, the whole thing started off as really tame. Food and very little alcohol at first. Then, Feli gave us all his little announcement. Can you guess what it was?

Well…. It turns out that he and my brother are engaged. No big surprise there. We all kind of expected it to happen at some point. I guess it just happened sooner then we all anticipated it. Well, apparently I'm gonna be related to Feli and Lovino. That means the food will be awesome at least.

Oh and it turns out Lovino and Antonio just got back together. I tend to ignore that relationship though, too much drama for my awesome tastes.

Anyway, shortly after the announcement the serious partying commenced. I sat in the den with Mattie and some other people and got drunk off my ass.

Then, everyone that wasn't Mattie left the room. Leaving the two of us alone in the room while we were both drunk as all hell… fucking brilliant my friends.

Anyway, me and Mattie hung out then; the conversation went something like this.

"Hey birdie! Having fun?"

"Definitely Gil."

"Awesome… I bet I can make this more fun for you though." I winked right there.

"How so?"

"You know how."

"I really don't Gil."

"Come sit down next to me and I'll tell you."

Mattie listened to me. Why wouldn't he? I'm just that fucking awesome. Too hard to resist I tell ya.

"Now what Gilly?"

"Now we take this a step further Birdie."

Then, I kissed Mattie. Now, as you already know, I've done this twice before. This time however, it was a hard, deep, seductive kiss. I guess my awesome, intoxicated self was really trying to get in Mattie's pants.

Anyway, I pulled Mattie onto my lap as the kiss turned into a full blown make out session. Mattie didn't object or fight me in any way either. Not that I expected him too. I'm too awesome to be ignored. And the kiss was really awesome too. Who knew Mattie had it in him?

Back to the story. So Francis walks in on this and forces us to stop because Mattie was really embarrassed at being caught by his father. As if Mattie had never walked in on Francis and Arthur going at it before.

So after Francis leaves I asked Mattie if he wanted to go back to what we were doing. He said "Yes but, not here."

So my awesomeness made me drag Mattie upstairs and into one of Feli's spare bedrooms. We continued what we had started downstairs and then, ended up on the bed with me on top of Mattie.

So, with all of that going on… I really thought I was gonna get laid right then and there.

Then, things started to go bad.

Mattie: "What are we doing Gil?"

Me: "Well, it seems like we're about to fuck like there's no tomorrow."

Mattie: "Why though?"

Me: "Because we're both drunk and horny as fuck?"

Mattie: "That's not what I meant Gil."

Me: "What did you mean?"

Mattie: "Do we even like each other?"

Me: "Of course, we're best friends."

Mattie: "I mean as more then friends."

Me: "Why does that matter?"

And the rest of the argument ensued. Thinking back now, that was a really unawesome thing to say to Mattie. I really shouldn't have.

But, I did so this is what happened. Mattie walked out of the room and down the hall. I followed, trying to get him to listen to me. He wouldn't.

Finally, we made it to the front door. Mattie turned around to say something to me but, fell down the steps and hit his head on the concrete. There was blood and he passed out. Francis ran outside and helped him to the car and drove him to the hospital. I was shocked.

Alfred then came out and commenced beating the shit out of me. He yelled something about not touching his brother and not fucking with his brothers feelings. I had no fucking clue what he was talking about.

So after that, Arthur tried to kill me as well until my brother saved me. He drove me home all the while lecturing me about something or other but, I ignored it.

So I passed out on the couch when we got home and for some reason woke up in my bed. I think West might have moved me in my sleep.

As soon as the events of the night before came back, I felt like going back to sleep and pretending it didn't. I'm still pretty sure I destroyed the most awesome friendship I've ever had. I think that I might just like Mattie as more then a friend now anyway.

Anyway, I tried to call Mattie but, Alfred answered and told me to never call his brother again. I then called Francis to figure out what I did wrong. He answered and said that he knew I was in love with Matthew. I argued but, it might just be the truth.

He said that Mattie was going to be ok after hitting his head at least. Apparently he just needed some stitches to fix him up. I talked to Francis about wanting to be able to talk to my best friend. He said that it was up to Mattie.

I hung up then, sat around feeling very not awesome all day. That's what I've been doing today as well…. I need to see Mattie and make sure that we're still best friends. I need to know that I didn't fuck everything up.

~TheNotSoAwesomeMe

**

* * *

**

June 23

**rd**

I AM AWESOME!

Still not feeling all that awesome but, slightly better. I read over what I wrote yesterday. I feel like an annoying emo kid after that.

Still feel the need to talk to Mattie. I really need to see if things are cool but, I might get that chance tomorrow.

Mattie texted me not long ago. It said:

_Hey Gilbert. I know we haven't talked in… two days but, I need to talk to you now. We need to figure out what we're going to do about what happened at the party. Now that we're sober, I think we can actually talk about it. How about we meet at the park after the world meeting tomorrow? Hope we're still friends._

_-Matthew_

This was my Reply:

_Hey Birdie. I really want to talk to you too. I know you must be missing my awesome right now. We're definitely still friends Mattie. I'll be there tomorrow._

_-TheAwesomeGil_

So I really hope this goes well. If it doesn't… well I don't know what I'll do then. Whatever….

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: So this might be the most angst filled chapter I've written for this fic. A lot happened as well… hot make outs, stitches, Alfred being angry and hurting Gil, and awesome texting. **

**Well… I promised to answer the question about why France was calling so… here it goes.**

**Basically, Francis called Mattie to talk to him. He was already suspicious of the two, being as knowledgeable about love as he is. He called Mattie out on being in love and Mattie confessed that he did like Gilbert. Mattie also told Francis about the kissing going on. Francis asserted that Gil liked him as well. He then called Gilbert to let him know that he knew and approved. The other reason was to get Gilbert to do something about it.**

**So there you have it. **

**On another note… I decided that I want to do something PruCan related for Halloween. Some Halloween one shots I guess. So anyone have a suggestion?**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok so I took a few days in between chapters this time… I'm glad some of you commented on that last chapter ****To those of you that gave me suggestions for Halloween… Thanks! I'm gonna be posting some Halloween related one shots for the rest of this month, along with updating current stories! Once again, if you have any suggestions for Halloween PruCan or another couple even, let me know!**

**On another note, I love you guys that review! I know I say this before every chapter but, it really means a lot to me. **

**Please review this! Mattie hugs people that review! (And Mattie hugs are awesome ;)**

* * *

**June 24****th**

I AM AWESOME!

So today I'm meeting Mattie in the park to finally talk about what happened at the party. It's not very awesome to admit this but, I'm actually kinda nervous about this.

What if he hates me because of all this? He did say that he hopes we're still friends so I very much doubt hatred. Besides, I'm too awesome to be hated by anyone. Except for Alfred, he seems to hate me right now.

So anyway, I got another phone call from Francis. He's really starting to scare me with the random calls about absolutely nothing of importance. I'm not even sure what he was talking about half time. He said some stuff about how I need to talk to Mattie and tell him the truth… whatever the fuck he meant by that.

I'm gonna have to leave for the park soon.

Why the hell did Mattie pick the park? We could have gone somewhere more awesome. A bar perhaps? Although his point was that we had to be sober…

Ok so a bar is out. He still could have picked somewhere better than the park… just saying. That's like the type of place couples go when they make up or some shit like that. We're just friends talking out a big problem involving almost having sex… nothing like that other pussy shit.

Leaving now… I'll let you know what happened later tonight… or tomorrow… whichever works for me. I really don't have to worry about it working for you because you're just a book.

~TheAwesomeMe

**

* * *

**

June 24

**th**** (again)**

I AM AWESOME

So I got back to you tonight. I just got back from talking to Mattie and I think it went pretty damn well… except for one detail that I'm gonna have to ignore for the time being….

Well, I got to the park and saw Mattie and ran up to him, giving him a bear hug. He's awesome enough to get plenty of those, no one else is.

I saw that not ten feet away, Alfred was sitting there glaring at me from a random picnic table. According to Mattie, Alfred wouldn't let him come unless he went with. I'm telling you, the guys got it out for me. I could totally kick his ass if he started shit though. He's nowhere near as awesome as I am.

Anyway, I ran up to Mattie and we talked… about what happened at the damn party.

Basically, Mattie said that he was sorry and I apologized for what I did as well (awesome people will admit when they do something wrong as well!)

We talked about it and came to the decision that we would pretend it didn't happen and continue on as friends.

All is well.

There is one problem though.

I still want to fuck Mattie. I know I probably shouldn't, especially with what has been happening recently. I definitely don't want to fuck up our friendship with this shit but, the undeniable truth is… I want him… bad.

It's not just that fact that creates the problem though. It's also the fact that I want to be with the adorable fucker. I want to wake up in the morning to see him on the other side of the bed, I want to go to dinner and just talk about shit, I want to fucking kiss him in front of other people without a care in the world.

Fuck… it sounds almost as if I'm falling in love with Mattie.

I haven't told him any of that of course. I do have an idea that might work.

If I can get Mattie to have sex with the awesome me (shouldn't be too hard to do that) then, I can figure out if it is only sex that is making me think like this. After that happens, we figure out where to go from there.

This plan is brilliant.

Oh and by the way, I have decided that Mattie is as awesome as I am. I know… it shocked me too. I think I'm gonna actually talk to Francis about this shit. He knows how to get laid… at least I think he does. I'm just gonna have to make sure he doesn't tell Mattie… hope it works…

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**June 25th**

I AM AWESOME!

Going by to see Francis today. I texted him last night to ask if he could help me with some love issues… his response was no surprise whatsoever…

_Nice to hear from you Gilbert! You need help with l'amour huh? I'd be more than glad to help, although it would be better if you told me who this mystery person was…_

_Please let me know what I can do for you. It's just a relief that you're finally admitting to being in love with someone other than yourself. Is it Mathieu by chance?_

_~Francis_

Stupid French bastard…

_Shut the hell up Francis… I'm not telling you who it is dumbass. If I was going to I would have put it in my original message. I might be persuaded to tell you when I come over. I'm coming tomorrow so be there._

_Doesn't really matter if it is Mattie, does it?_

_~TheAwesomeGil_

So I hope things go well by Francis' place… I'll let you know what happened.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: So that is the end of another chapter… Alfred a bit overprotective or what? I love Francis' reply to the text… not surprising at all. Gil's plan makes me giggle… will it work though?**

**Ok on the topic of Halloween one-shots... I am still taking requests for them or suggestions or whatever. They can be PruCan or another pair if you want. I'm going to be putting the first ones up soon. **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Late update… School really sucks! **

**I'm glad some of you said you liked the last chapter! I hope that Gilbert thinks of a good plan to get Mattie to sleep with him… And I hope he gets good advice from Francis. (Of course I already know ;)**

**Anyway, I posted the first of my Halloween one-shots so please feel free to read and review the fluff!**

**And review this chapter so Mattie can hug you! (I really do put this in the authors note for everything I write!)

* * *

**

**June 26****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And Francis is definitely not. I can't believe the awesome me needed advice from a perverted wino. But, it was to be able to sleep with Mattie so I guess it's worth it.

So I walked into the house and of course it smelled like fucking roses. I shouldn't have been surprised; I mean the man calls himself the master of l'amour. Whatever the fuck he's trying to prove by making up a fucking stupid as hell name for himself. Just because you sleep with almost every god damn nation these is doesn't mean you're the master of love.

Anyway, the non-awesome father of my… interest… was all excited because apparently I was finally admitting that I loved Mattie. When he said that I punched him and changed the subject because not only had I not told him who it was, he pisses me off.

So after that episode, he asked what I needed help with. I told him the whole damn story, including the fact that I wanted to fuck his son.

Then, the French asshole had the nerve to say "Oh, so you do have feelings for Mathieu. You should tell him… I'm sure he feels the same way."

I then proceeded to punch him once more. He pretty much questioned my awesome. "Of course I do asshole. And why wouldn't he want someone as awesome as me. I'm not telling him any shit though because I want to fuck him first to make sure it isn't just sex you damn idiot." Honestly, some people just don't listen.

Francis just laughed at me, pissing me off even more. "Of course, you will have to watch at for Alfred though; he doesn't like you so much."

He had to bring up the "hero." It was obvious that I am just too awesome for the American to understand!

"What ever."

Then, the French wino finally started to give some good ideas that I am going to have to try because I really want to fuck Mattie right now. For an idiot, he comes up with pretty good ideas.

I then threatened his life so that he wouldn't tell anyone that the awesome me needed help before leaving.

Now, I'm going to try the plan that Francis recommended the most tomorrow night. I already called Mattie and he said that he's free.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**June 27****th**

I AM AWESOME!

So today I'm going to seduce Mattie. I will finally be able to sleep with my birdie! Gilbook, you can't even understand the awesomeness of this news.

So the plan is: way too fucking romantic for my tastes but, Francis swore that it would work. If it doesn't I get to kill him… and then bring him back to come up with a new plan.

One of the biggest problems is that according to Francis, for any of these plans to work me and Mattie have to be fucking sober. This creates a problem for me. If I'm going to fuck Matthew while we're sober, he has to want it as much as I do. Well, I shouldn't have to worry about that because… I'm awesome!

So the plan is:

1.) Invite Mattie to come over after sending my brother to Feli's

2.) Make sure to have plenty of roses on hand

3.) Spread some rose petal on the damn bed as if I was Francis which is a really pansy-like thing to do.

4.) Keep Mattie down stairs while I seduce him subtlety

5.) Invite Mattie up to my room

6.) Sweet talk and praying that Mattie will let me have sex with him.

So that's the plan. I don't think it'll work but, Francis seemed pretty damn sure that it would so I guess I'll have to see. Matthew is his son so maybe the romantic pansy shit will actually get me somewhere.

What do you think Gilbook?

You probably agree with me seeing as you're a fucking book that has to agree with me. Don't worry about that too much... you're an incredibly awesome book so that's alright. You also have Gilbird on your cover so you are win!

Wish me luck (even though I'm too awesome to need it)

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: So will Gilbert's pansy plan work? I wonder…. I hope it does for his sanity! **

**I love Francis repeatedly getting punched for trying to help XD I almost made him do it again for the laughs! (I love Francis anyway though!)**

**I hope you guys liked this and I hope you will review. Also if you want to make a Halloween suggestion I'm still taking them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: so I'm glad you guys reviewed the last chapter. It makes me soo very happy when people review… you guys don't even know **** Anyway… here's where we find out whether Gil's plan works or not (surprisingly… I actually know what will happen in the next few chapters…)**

**So yeah… please review and let me know what you think! Matthew hugs you!

* * *

**

**June 28****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And I hate this plan so much. Tonight, Mattie is coming over and I'm enacting the plan that was suggested by Francis. It's not a really awesome plan because I didn't come up with it and if this shit fails… I'm gonna come up with an awesome Gilbert plan instead of using a shitty wino plan.

Anyway, Francis brought the roses over and told me what I needed to say and do and I only remember like half of it. I'm too awesome too remember all of that shit.

I have put the rose petals on the bed, put out the roses that I'm supposed to give to Mattie, and I'm now ready to seduce the adorable Canadian. I really hope this works because I really want to get laid. (Oh yeah… I also kicked west out for the night and made him stay with Feli so that they aren't here…)

Just an hour left before Matthew comes… I really want to have sex with birdie…

Just half an hour left and now I'm a little bit nervous…

I mean… just a half-hour left and I'm feeling really awesome right now because people with as much awesome as I have don't get nervous because there's no way in hell that they will be rejected because they are just awesome like that and can't be rejected because they're awesome.

Shit… Mattie's here… let you know what happens tomorrow.

~TheAwesomeMe

**

* * *

June 29****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And pissed…

If you ever, ever, ever, ever, ever say the word 'I'm the hero' then I will kill you mercilessly. Those words are the worst things that I have ever heard in my entire life. If you are American and think that you're a hero go kill yourself before the awesome one gets to you… I warned you ahead of time…

So Mattie gets there and things are going real well. No alcohol involved because that's the cause of out problems in the first place and I want to do this shit sober. So I'm seducing him and sweet talking him and all that good shit when I hear something hit the door.

I ignore it and continue down the very good road we were on. So… I hear a noise outside once more and it starts to piss me off but, I ignore it.

Then, my door gets fucking kicked down by fucking Alfred and his fucking hero act that pisses me the fuck off.

He comes in and says, "Mattie… he's trying to seduce you! I will save you because I'm a jackass that hates everything and fails at life and needs to get laid!"

Or something along those lines at least.

Then Mattie doesn't believe him so Alfred says, "Trust me, Francis told me because he wants the awesome Prussia to beat the shit out of him." Or something likes that.

So he brings Mattie up to my room where he sees the awesome display of flowers and shit and Mattie starts blushing like all hell when he realizes that his dipshit of a brother is actually speaking the truth.

I then become extremely pissed and kick Alfred in the nuts. Alfred retaliates by hitting me with a bat and it continues from there. By the time I managed to kick the dumbass out of my house… Matthew is sitting on my couch and staring at me like I'm insane or some other not awesome thing.

So since I'm awesome I walk up to him and apologize for trying to get in his pants.

He then gets up and kisses me… that's right Gilbook… Mattie kissed me in the middle of my living room after I beat the shit out of his annoying ass brother.

So I'm really confused by that point but, I don't argue.

Then Mattie stops and smiles at me… confusing me even more.

Mattie: You really went through a lot for this didn't you?

Me: No (I lie)

Mattie: *chuckle* sure you didn't…

Me: well?

Mattie: *blushes and changes subject entirely* yeah…

Me: …. So…. I'm guessing that a no then…

Mattie: … I don't know.

Me: how about you come over again in two days and we'll hang out and forget this happened…

Mattie: *smiles and agrees*

So the moral of this story is **DO NOT** be American and think you're a hero or I **WILL **kick your ass.

Oh and I have two days to come up with an awesome plan to get Mattie to fuck me and I am only going to find the French asshole to beat the shit out of him like I did to his American son… piece of shit.

So yeah… back to the drawing board I guess….

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: so I hope you enjoyed that… yeah… I know that Gil didn't get laid and that Francis is stupid for telling the overprotective brother… and we love them both anyway.**

**And on a side note, I really think that if Gilbert were nervous that he would write in run one sentences (same as if he was mad)**

**I hope you liked so review! (And I would love you forever if you read and reviewed my other stuff and Halloween goodness!)**

**Oh and speaking of Halloween… a few more days and I still have time to write a few more (one gonna be put up soon and one that I wrote over a week ago that I'm waiting to put up!) **

**(I hate when I have yet another plot for a multi chapter PruCan running through my head!) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So here's another chapter… I love you people who reviewed the last chapter! (The general consensus seems to be that we will not declare to be the hero and that France needs another beating for opening his mouth to Alfred) **

**Reviews make me happy no matter what might have happened during the day so you should review to make me very happy! And Matthew hugs you when you review because Mattie loves them too! (And I would be beyond happy if you would be awesome enough to read and review my other stuff!)**

**So…. Let's see if the awesome plan will actually work… and if Alfred can just STAY AWAY FOR ONCE IN HIS HEROIC LIFE AND JUST LET GILBERT GET LAID! (That's a note to Alfred!)

* * *

**

**June 30****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And so is the plan of awesome that visited me in the middle of the night while I thought about how much I wanted to fuck my little Canadian friend. This plan just has to work because if it doesn't… then I will need to come up with something even more awesome because I refuse to ever give up!

I beat the shit out of Francis about half and hour ago by the way.

I showed up at his house with a spiky bat that I planned to use to beat the shit out of his annoying ass for spilling to Alfred of all fucking people he could have told!

Francis begs me not to kick his ass and I disagree and punch him in the face (again) and I'm quite happy about it. I then proceed to give him a bloody nose (I may have broken it but, I'm not really sure and I really don't care) and a black eye.

I then look at my spiky bat and opt to just hit him in the leg with it once instead of doing what I really wanted to do with it (that shit would have been going up his ass if I had!)

Then the asshole had the nerve to ask me if I needed help coming up with another damn plan! I told him hell no… the awesome Gilbert already has an awesome plan that will get him a Canadian so he doesn't need one from an idiot that tells American assholes about the plan that he came up with.

So I left the house and put the bat away before wishing that tomorrow would come faster.

That is where I am now… I just want tomorrow to come right now so that I don't have to wait any more and can try to get Mattie to just sleep with me already! Whatever happens after that is cool (as long as he doesn't hate me) and will be fine but, I rally want this to just happen already.

Why does birdie have to have such an overprotective brother? I mean I knew he was egotistical, he calls himself the hero, but I had no idea that he was overprotective of his little brother.

Speaking of Alfred… he's in a lot of pain from last night and will not be interrupting because he will not know about this plan. I don't even want to tell you about it just in case (you're still awesome though)

So you shall know that plan of awesome tomorrow… Mattie will find out what it is first though. I really hope this works because otherwise… I have to go back to the drawing board again and that's no fun!

Wish me luck!

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**July 2nd**

I AM AWESOME!

And you need to guess what happened last night! I know that I didn't write anything yesterday but… you'll get over it because now much more awesome things have happened for me to fill you in on!

My plan went in an interesting direction….

So when Mattie called me last night to let me know that he was on his way (Ludwig is still with Feli so he wouldn't bother me) I ran to make sure everything was in place.

The first thing Mattie was subjected to when he walked through the door was not the awesome. It was a bottle of maple syrup with a note attached.

_Hey Birdie…_

_I thought that I'd send you on a little… scavenger hunt to come and find me. I thought that it would be much more fun for you if the awesome me had you find me. So this bottle of maple syrup (god I love maple!) is the beginning of the hunt. It's not too long so have fun._

_*follow the maple!_

_~TheAwesomeGil_

Yeah… I sent him on a hunt to find the awesome me. If he managed to follow all of my clues then that would mean that he was awesome enough to have sex with me (although even if he completely failed I wouldn't stop him)

And maple is amazing and Mattie has the best maple!

Anyway, I left a sticky trail of maple syrup to the next bottle (Ludwig will most likely kill me for this)

The next note Mattie would have encountered said:

_Birdie:_

_You found another one! You're pretty awesome at this aren't you? So here's the next hint_

_*Look for the rose_

_~TheAwesomeGil_

Yes… I did use Francis' rose anyway… Next note!

_Birdie:_

_Way to go! You found the note and that means you found the rose. You should keep that with you the rest of the hunt._

_*More Maple!_

_~TheAwesomeGil_

And that was followed by another trail of maple that ended in front of the kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen door telling him to go into the room to find the next awesome clue!

It was on… another bottle of maple… this one telling him to go upstairs.

I really think that this hunt was a genius idea! It's fun for all involved and also involves maple with makes it even more awesome… Mattie is awesome just like maple…

So Mattie goes up the stairs and there is another trail of maple leading to the bedroom door (told you it was a short hunt) what are the chances of Ludwig letting me live after this stunt? He won't kill me though because then there will be a lot less awesome in the world and no one wants that.

So Mattie enters the room to find… Awesome!

I was standing in the middle of the room in boxers. They weren't just any boxers though. They were the Canadian flag in boxer form and it was awesome. (There was also a bottle of maple syrup on the floor because maple makes everything better.)

Ok so… Mattie just stood there for a few minutes staring at me. The rose still clutched in his hand of course.

Then he actually spoke:

Mattie: G-Gil… what is this?

Me: Ok Mattie…. I want to fuck you… bad…

Mattie: W-what?

Me: I'm not going to beat around the bush like last time I tried this… the awesome Prussia wants to have sex with you

Mattie: …

Me: and I'm not drunk this time around either… completely sober

Mattie: …

Mattie didn't say anything but, I took the silence as a yes and walked over to him and kissed him. Then, I pushed him against the wall and… he didn't try to get away and definitely didn't resist in any way. He actually kissed me back… almost as passionately as mine. Yeah… I'm definitely no pansy.

So I push Mattie over to the bed and the make out session gets even more intense. Then Mattie says (breathlessly I might add) "why are we doing this Gil?"

The long answer to this question was that I couldn't get the adorable Canadian out of my head and I wanted to sleep with him partially so the sexual tension was gone and I could see if there was anything else to that feeling. And that I really wanted to fuck him.

My response was "Because we both want to do this so we will, Birdie"

It must have been a good answer because he didn't question it any further. The rest of the night went really well because…

I HAD HOT SEX WITH MATTHEW WILLIAMS!

It was awesome in every way possible… the adorable kid has a lot going for him really. (And yes I was on top because I'm awesome!)

Mattie ended up staying over here the whole night and is now in my kitchen making pancakes for me. He's leaving soon though…

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**July 2****nd**** (again)**

I just realized that I had sex with Mattie on the first of July… that's awesome!

And Mattie left a little while ago. I miss the Canadian already. I really miss him right now…

I told him to text me later and that we'd talk about this when he wanted to… I hope that means soon…

I still can't help but, think about him and I'm trying to figure out what that means… oh well.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: YAY FOR GILBERT! YOU FINALLY GOT LAID!**

**I personally thought that was a fun chapter! It was also a long one at that! I just love the idea of Gilbert calling anyone egotistical… it makes me giggle! Tell me what you guys think because I love reviews so very much! (And what does that mean Gil… I wonder)**

**BTW, thanks to Tea-PartyCrasher for giving Gil the spiky bat to beat Francis with (I actually used that shit!)**

**And if you guys haven't read my Halloween stuff you really should. (I only have one more left but, you'll have to wait until either Saturday or Sunday for it!)**

**(Grrr… I have a plot for another multi-chaptered PruCan but, I'm not sure if I should post the beginning of it just yet! What do you guys think?) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok sooo my Halloween one shots are done for this year and I kinda love the outcome. If you haven't read them yet… you really should.**

**I love the response for the last chapter! It really makes me smile and I just plain love it! Yea… I am aware of the fact that July 1****st**** is Mattie's b-day and I promise that it will be incorporated in this story!**

**50 Reviews! Thanks to XXlikecatsXX for being number 50!**

**So yeah… I love reviews and you should all review because if you do you get hugs from Mattie and Mattie-hugs are awesome! (And reading my other stuff would be awesome of you too.**

**Here goes next chapter!

* * *

**

**July 3****rd**

I AM AWESOME!

Ludwig came home and literally tried to kill me.

He couldn't because I'm just too awesome to be murdered but, he was really pissed off. Apparently, he doesn't like maple syrup all over his house. He really doesn't know what he's missing out on.

Yeah…. He picked up a shotgun and chased me around the house with it and I managed to make more of a mess and piss him off even more than I did originally. I am too fucking awesome for my own good. Feli made West stop though. Something about 'be nice to your awesome older brother because he's awesome.' Something like that.

I really want to talk to Mattie. I haven't heard from him today or yesterday and I really miss him. I don't get it. I miss him and I think about him all the time. It sounds kinda familiar but, I'm not sure what it all means. I should ask Francis… if he's not bleeding that is. He knows about a lot of stuff.

I do know that it apparently wasn't just wanting to get laid with Birdie. There's something more to it but, I have no idea what. I need to know and the French asshole will probably tell me some shit about love though.

Whatever he wants to believe I guess.

Who know? He might be right for once….

Or Not…. Definitely not…

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**July 4****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And I finally heard from Mattie! I love hearing from him… it just makes my fucking day! Really… it really does because I love my little Canadian.

Let's pretend I didn't say that and just blame Francis…

So yeah… this is the text I got from Mattie:

_Gil,_

_It's me. I haven't talked to you since the first and I'm sorry. I think we should talk about what actually happened because well we need to talk about it. Does tomorrow at about one sound good to you?_

_I missed you the past two days though. So, I can't wait to see you again and talk to you once more. Text me the response._

_~Matthew_

My response:

_Birdie,_

_That time is perfect for me… I got nothing else to do so it sounds great to me. Name the place and I'll be there… any time you want me to be…_

_Missed you too birdie._

_~TheAwesomeGil_

I like to pretend I didn't send the middle part of that message. It makes me sound like a pansy which I'm definitely not one. Mattie's response:

_Gil,_

_Well the park seems to work for conversations so let's meet there._

_~Matthew_

So tomorrow I'm gonna go meet Mattie at the park… god….

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**July 5****th**** (Again)**

I AM AWESOME!

And I talked to the French bastard. That was so much fucking fun (not awesome).

So I showed up at his door (bat less this time) and knocked. He was kinda scared to see me because of our last meeting when this was all a huge clusterfuck.

So I told him (and threatened to shove a spiky bat up his ass if he told) about me and Mattie finally hooking up. I told him the plan and all and even the "master of la amour" was impressed with my awesome. I then told him about missing the Canadian and thinking about him.

Francis said that I'm in love with Matthew. Bullshit… at least I think it is.

Maybe he was kinda right about that….

Maybe he actually knew what he was talking about…

Fuck I think I'm in love with Mattie.

My awesome self feels like an idiot right now damnit.

Well, I'll figure this out tomorrow.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: Not my favorite chapter so far… (That may have been the last one) and it's over three entries I love how much we abuse Francis but, we love him anyway so that's alright.**

**And yes… Gil actually wrote it! That makes me smile.**

**So reviews are loved**!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I hate school when it messes with my updates…. Sorry for the wait… blame AP English for that one! **

**Apparently you people liked the fact that Gilbert finally admitted it to himself… sort of. I love writing for Gil… I really do. It's just far too much fun… and I also love when Gil paraphrases others (in the last chapter Gil paraphrases Feli) and they 'talk' about Gil's awesome.**

**Please review! I love reviews. They turn a bad day good and a good day awesome! Please… if you do Mattie will hug you (and I know you love Mattie hugs) **

**I am working on my other stuff too by the way… school just slowing me down a bit but, can't stop me!

* * *

**

**July 6****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And I'm gonna be meeting Mattie in the park later today. I'm actually really nervous… I'm not sure what I should say to him…

Forget I said that. The Awesome Prussia is never at a loss for words so I have no reason to be nervous because I'm far too awesome for things like rejection and fear. My brother might have those problems but, they don't affect me.

I have to leave the house soon and meet with my birdie. I hope he isn't mad at me for anything. I hate it when he's mad.

Whatever… The French bastard put fucking mushy ideas in my head and that's annoying as hell. I'm not that much of a pansy. I'm not a pansy at all… just the awesome and totally manly Prussia.

Don't patronize me Gilbook. I own you.

Mattie texted me!

_Hey Gil,_

_So meeting at one sound ok? That's about an hour from now if you're not near a clock. You can make it at that time right?_

_~Matthew_

And I respond:

_Birdie,_

_Anytime is perfect so in an hour it is! Can't wait to see you again. It's been a few days now._

_~TheAwesomeGil_

And Mattie:

_Yay! Ok I'll see you there!_

_~Matthew_

So Mattie can't wait to see me either. That's a good sign right? I'll let you know what happened when I get back.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**July 6****th**** (Again)**

I AM AWESOME!

So the conversation was both good and bad.

It started off good and ended… not so good because I am awesome and stupid at the same time. The stupid part got me into a bit of trouble in this case.

So I met Mattie there and he ran up and hugged me and said 'I'm sorry I didn't talk to you for a few days but, I needed to think.' The awesome person that I am, I told him not to worry about that at all.

Then, we got to the good stuff. I started it, of course,

Me: "So birdie… about what happened on that night… what do you think about it?"

No the best thing I've ever said…

Mattie: "Ummm…. It was interesting and made me realize some things…"

Me: "Good or bad thing?"

Mattie: "Good"

Me: "Ok then… what did it make you realize?"

Mattie: "W-well… I-it made me r-realize t-that I-I kinda like you a lot. A-and t-that I might be in l-love w-with you." *insert blush here*

He whispered a lot of that but, I'm awesome enough that I got all of it...

Me: "What?"

Mattie: "I-I'm in love with you…"

Me: "Oh… well, I like you…. I mean, it wasn't just me wanting to have sex with you because I've been thinking about you a lot and missing you and some other pansy shit like that. I'm not sure if that's love or whatever but, I think you're… you're… about as awesome as I am… not quite of course because I am the most awesome thing out there."

Yes Gilbook, I do realize that was an incredibly pansy thing to say that I will look back on with shame. And I kinda lied. I know that I might just love the adorable Canadian and well, now I'm pretty positive about that…

So after that, Mattie blushes and we talk about the 1st some more and it was an awesome conversation if I do say so myself. I loved walking through the park with my Birdie. It was even prettier then usual there. The leaves were all green and so was the grass and it was sunny out and the lake was really pretty.

That sounded really pansy…. Mattie is turning me into a fucking pansy.

Anyway then I said:

"Yeah it was even more awesome because it was the first."

Mattie: "So you remembered?"

Me: "Remembered what?"

Mattie: "Well you said the first was awesome…"

Me: "Yeah I think that it's awesome that the first time we had sex was on the first of a month."

Mattie: "So you didn't remember…" *looks really sad*

Me: "what didn't I remember?"

Mattie: "Well, July first is my birthday…. And you forgot…"

Then, I felt like the biggest ass in the world.

This led to a huge fight that ended in Mattie being pissed at me. I can't believe that I forgot anything about the kid… that just doesn't happen to me…. Ever. And now… God I'm a fucking ass.

So I begged and pleaded with him because a day that started off so great couldn't end on such a bad note.

He finally conceded to at least listen to me and I told him to come by tomorrow and I'd make it up to him…

I need to find a good way to make it up to him now… another awesome plan is in order. Maybe without maple this time (or with… I mean maple is the best shit in the world)

Maybe I'll use some flowers and a present and dinner and…. Other romantic pansy stuff to make it up to him… I'm really not sure. I'll figure it out tonight and put it all together by tomorrow morning.

And maybe… I'll have so more stuff to tell Mattie about how I…. feel about him…

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: Way to screw things up when they're getting good Gil! We love you and you're awesome anyway. (I actually like this chapter for some reason…)**

**I hope you guys loved it!**

**Note: No Mattie is not paraphrased by Gil… he's too awesome for that**

**Please leave me a review! (And if you're awesome you'll look at my other stuff!) **

**I promise I'm working on my other stuff and some one shot ideas so I hope I'll get more soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Yay for nice update time (I think I like updating every other day… it really works for me) and the time should stay pretty steady because I am actually in the process of typing up a couple of chapters.  
**

**I'm glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter. And apparently we all agree that filbert is kinda stupid for forgetting Matthew's birthday. Seriously Gil… o well. He'll be making it up to him ;)**

**So reviews are amazing and I love them. They make me happy which I really need right around this point (thought time in life is another reason why updates were getting sporadic) and Mattie hugs you when you review! (And if you are really awesome you will read my other stuff)

* * *

**

**July 7****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And so is this awesome plan of awesome! I really have to make this up to Mattie so I hope that this is enough… if it's not I'll think of something else. I hate the thought of him being mad at me because… well… it's not cool ok.

So, I'm not telling you the plan in advance, just in case you let someone read you but, later on tonight I will (or tomorrow if things go awesomely.)

So… I still have a few hours to get everything ready for my Canadian….. Well I'm not sure what to call him right now.

What am I talking about? Of course I know what to call Mattie, a friend. Even though I might want to change that to something….

Nothing, just pretend I didn't say that because these thoughts will only get me in trouble.

Although, it was a really awesome feeling that came when Mattie told me that he loved me. That isn't the type of feeling that friends have for stuff like that so that has to me something. I think I do love him. I have no idea what that means or what to do about it though and you're a damn book so I don't think you can help me and I refuse to go to Francis again.

So, I'll just make it up to Mattie tonight and figure out the rest later. I just know that I haven't felt this awesome since Prussia was still a nation. I haven't felt this good since I could say that I was a world power.

That's how I know that there has to be… something there.

Whatever, I texted Mattie and told him to come to my place at around seven tonight and he agreed so that's all cool.

Well, I'm gonna get some more stuff ready so… let you know what happens whenever.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**July 8****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And seeing as I waited till today to write to you and Mattie is making pancakes in my kitchen… so was last night.

So, my plan was actually really awesome and worked and really made me happy because… well I'm getting ahead of myself here and I should probably slow down and explain it in a way that makes plenty of sense and let myself be less excited about all of this.

So, at about seven, Mattie shows up at my door, still looking kinda pissed and saying that this better be good. And I say that of course, it will be because I am awesome and wouldn't let him down again.

Shut up, I am not a pansy!

Then, I told him to sit on the couch for a few minutes while I went into the kitchen to check on things. Yes, the kitchen was pretty awesome. I had cooked us dinner (wurst with maple syrup on it) and had flowers on the table. And the table cloth had a Canadian flag design on it. And there were candles… pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself. And pretty damn romantic but, I refuse to admit to that ever again.

So I brought Mattie into the kitchen and he was all in shock when he saw the awesome I had brought to the kitchen. I am proud to say that he thought it was awesome and impressive.

I told Birdie to sit down to his "birthday dinner" and begin eating. He did, and told me how much he loved the whole setup.

Me: "This is only part one birdie."

Mattie: "Really? There's more to this?"

Me: "I'm too awesome to just leave it at this… of course, I hope you like this part a lot."

Mattie: "I love it Gil."

We then finished our amazingly prepared meal before I decided it was an appropriate time to move on to the next phase in my awesome plan of awesome. Mattie was already pretty happy with me so I figured that the rest would go pretty damn well.

So I took Mattie to the living room where we sat on the couch and talked for a while until I decided to move it up to my room for the rest of his awesome present.

I know, you must be wondering how this could get any better then it already was but, trust me, it's definitely possible. I would know; I came up with the damn thing! And… I planned on telling him… well you'll see when I get up to it won't you?

Anyway, we moved out of bruder's living room and into my room where I had Mattie close his eyes before entering. I then told him that I bought him four presents and that he had to leave the one on the bed for after he found the others. He growled at me before going to find them.

The first thing he found was the bottle of maple on my dresser (Yes, I did gift maple. Why? Because it's awesome!)

Then, he searched through my closet and found…. An awesome new hockey stick (yes, it actually says awesome on it!)

He looked around under my bed before finding a little book with a picture of Kuma on the cover (I gave him a journal… kinda like you… what? I like writing in you and maybe he will too!)

Then, came time for the best of the presents (Besides my awesome presence that it!)

Now… I bet you can't guess what I gave him? Besides the fact that my comforter is a Canadian flag because… well that's awesome in itself.

I bet you can't figure it out Gilbook.

It's just too awesome for even the awesome Gilbook to figure out because it was thought up by the awesome me!

So Mattie walks over to my bed and looks at the box with confusion. I don't give anything away because that's just not awesome.

Mattie picks up the box and opens it and stares at what's inside with shock because that's how awesome the present really is.

If you are wondering how something can be that awesome… wait till you hear what I bought. I bought Mattie a chain (yes I used the word chain because it's manlier then the word "necklace") it wasn't just any chain though. No… it's silver. And hanging off the end of the chain is a maple leaf. The maple leaf is medium sized and has diamonds on it with the word "awesome" in the middle of it. I had it made specially for my Canadian so I know that he loves it.

Mattie then proceeds to put it on before running over and hugging me. He thanked me for "the best gift I've ever gotten."

Then, I did the strangest but, most awesome thing ever. I decided to tell him…

I sat down on my bed and had Mattie do the same.

I looked at Mattie and said "do you remember what you told me at the park?"

Mattie: "About me loving you?"

Me: "Yea."

Mattie: "What about it?"

Me: "Well… did you mean it?"

Mattie: *sighs* "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't Gilbert. Yes I do love you."

Me: "Oh… Well…"

Mattie: "What is it Gil?

Me: "Well. Birdie… um… I might… um…"

Mattie: "Yes Gil?"

Me: "Matthew Williams, I am in love with you!"

Mattie: *silence*

Me: "Umm… yeah…. I love you too Birdie."

Mattie: *leans over and whispers* "Best birthday ever."

That then led to some very awesome activity. Yes, I do realize that I was nervous and girly about my admitting to being in love with my best friend. Yes, I did mean it. Yes, it was hard to actually say. Yes, I'm glad that I did.

So me and Mattie had sex shortly after that and it was awesome. I think sex is even more awesome when there is love behind it. No, I am not a fucking pansy… too awesome for that shit.

Right now, Mattie is standing over my shoulder and reading this. He's wearing the chain still… awesome.

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: so there you have it, Gilbert finally admitted to it. And folks, we might not have much longer before I wrap this up! It's a scary prospect… actually ending Gilbook. I can promise at least two more chapters though!**

**So let me know what you think because reviews are awesome!**

**What do you guys think about the awesome present?**

**Also, I started up another story (I'm so bad but, the plot bunnies won't leave me be!) so it would be awesome if you would read it! And I also started Gilbo's advice column if you'd be interested in that.**

**(Yes, I can write stuff that isn't PruCan! That just happens to be what the plot bunnies want right now!)**

**I may also do something with Mattie and his diary that Gil gave him… maybe. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I know, I know… long time between updates which makes me sad and feel bad for all of you who read these things. Well, I'm back. I do have a reason for my non-updateingness…. I blame a research paper that the evil AP English teacher has given us to do and finish and whatnot. I also blame the fact that the past few weeks have been kinda rough. **

**Anyway, I am here with an update and as soon as this accursed research paper is finished I will be updating regularly once more. Do expect at least two or three stories to be updated this weekend because I have plenty of ideas! And I also have most of next week of school so wait for it!**

**Thanks to the awesome reviews I got for the last chapter… they make me smiled a lot. Please review because Mattie hugs you!

* * *

**

**July 9****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And I and Mattie had awesome sex last night! That just rocks so fucking hard that it's ridiculous. I really do love the Canadian. It's crazy to think about and completely insane to realize. I don't know where to go with all of this though. That part is still an issue for both me and Birdie so it's a work in progress.

Although, after last night, who fucking knows anymore. I woke up this morning to no Mattie in my house, anywhere. I went to write in you and I found something written on the very last page.

_-Gilbert,_

_Well, that certainly was a… interesting read. I do apologize for ignoring your privacy though and you're probably going to be pissed at me for it so yell at me if you really want to. I'm sorry. I guess some of the things in here just… took me by surprise… _

_I think we really need to talk about recent events and this book… please meet me at the park tomorrow. Don't text me or anything before then. Please be there at one. Try not to be late._

_~Matthew_

When I read that it felt like something inside of me sorta died. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I actually went back and read everything, from start to finish, to see if I had written anything that would upset my Canadian; I don't even know the damn word.

I didn't find anything that would piss him off though. Actually, now that I look back, I think I've been in the process of falling in love with Mattie for a long time and maybe he saw that and that's what he wants to talk about. Or maybe he's pissed because of the fact that I wanted to fuck him and that was about it at one point. Or maybe he decided that after reading my diary, he hates me. Or maybe I should stop being so damn paranoid all the fucking time and just wait till tomorrow to find out when he tells me.

I really can't get Mattie off my mind. It's crazy and I've never been like this with anyone else before in my entire life. I love him and I can't deny it in any way because it's just too damn obvious to me and everyone else in the damn world.

It's awesome and scary and confusing and all of those things that I never thought I'd feel at the same time.

I just thought of something else. What if Mattie decided to listen to his asshole of a brother? Alfred hates me and what if he convinced Birdie to hate me just as much as he does. I really should stop all of this rambling…

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: A short chapter, I know. It needed to be done though. I say this really sadly but, this fic is coming to an end soon. I know how it will end and all. That makes me kind of sad.**

**I do know that I might have a sequel type thing with Mattie and his diary. That's something for you all to look forward to when this fic is over. **

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: YAY for another update! I'm finally really getting back into the flow of things and that really makes me happy because I love updating for you guys! **

**Thanks for the good response to the last chapter! That made me smile too. So apparently all are up for a Mattie sequel? Well, that's good because I may have started the first chapter of that. You won't get it until this is done though! I do however; have some more chapters for this though. Not many, granted, but it's almost there.**

**Please review because reviews make me and Mattie very happy and then Mattie gives you hugs (I think I've said that in every chapter!)

* * *

**

**July 10****th**

I AM AWESOME!

Although, I'm not feeling too awesome right now. I'm, for once, actually scared. I can't stop thinking about the "what ifs"

What if Mattie hates me?

What if Mattie finally listened to his asshole of a brother?

What if I messed up big time?

What if he decides to stop talking to me?

What if he just wants to be friends?

What if…

Yeah, I've got to stop that. I've only got a few hours left before I'll know what all of this is about and I'll be able to figure it all out and maybe, just maybe… maybe something good can come out of all of this.

That's if I'm lucky and shit… I just looked at the clock… it's 1:30… I'm already half and hour late because I'm so damn worried. This is not what I want to deal with! I can't believe I'm so damn stupid!

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**July 10****th**** (Again)**

I AM AWESOME!

And I can now honestly say that I give up and have no idea what to do or think or say anymore because I'm a fucking idiot who screws things up all the time and I don't know how to stop that.

Alright so I left the house about half an hour after I was supposed to meet up with Mattie at the park. By that point, I was about to have a heart attack. I knew that normally Birdie wouldn't care if I was late but, I had the feeling that this time it would actually matter. That and I was already paranoid so this didn't help anything either.

So I show up and run around in damn circles looking for my Canadian.

Yes Gilbook, I did just refer to him as my Canadian because he's my birdie and I will not lose him to anything or anyone ever in the entire world.

Anyway, I find him sitting in front of a lake, his back to me. I run up and apologize, only to see that Mattie had been crying. Now I felt like the biggest asshole to ever walk this planet because the only reason I could think of to explain his tears was my own stupidity.

Me: "Mattie… are you okay?"

Mattie: "No Gilbert…I'm not."

He used my full name. He didn't call me Gil or any other nickname that he occasionally used. He called me Gilbert and the way he said it was full of malice and made me want to… well I'm too awesome for tears but, it made me want to go home and reconsider my entire life.

Me: "It's my fault, isn't it?"

Mattie: "You're almost an hour late Gil."

Me: "I know and I wish I could explain it away but, I'm an idiot and please don't hate me."

Mattie: "I wanted to talk to you about that diary."

Me: "Shit… what did you read in it that made you upset? Did I write something stupid? Was it the part about wanting to have sex with you and nothing else?"

I was really freaking out Gilbook. I'll admit it. I was scared and wanted to cry. That's what this damn person does to me. It's fucking crazy.

Mattie: "Actually, from the very beginning it sounded like you were falling in love with me. You denied it but, in almost every entry you talked about me and said things to the effect of falling for me. Even the part about just sex was coated with other things."

Me: so what's the problem with it?"

Mattie: "How much of what I just said is true and how much is my wishful thinking Gilbert?"

The truth… well Gilbook all of what he said was true. I never admitted it at the time but, every time I wrote something about Mattie, I was falling in love with him more and more.

Me: "I hate saying this but, you were right."

Mattie: *nods* "Well then things are almost easier… or harder… depends on how you see it."

Me: "What are you talking about Birdie?"

Mattie: "Gilbert, I'm in love with you and have been for all of this time. That won't change."

I sensed the "but" at the end of that sentence.

Me: "But?"

Mattie: "But, I don't know if this is going to work Gil. I don't know how much of this is wishful thinking and I have no way of telling if you are being honest with me. You didn't even show up on time so it can't mean that much to you."

That just about broke my damn heart. This means more to me than anything I've ever faced in my life. It means more to me than being a nation once again. Honestly, if I were given the choice to either be with Mattie or have Prussia reinstated as a nation… I would choose Mattie any day. But, I couldn't say that… could I? Nope, I had to be stupid about it.

Me: "Mattie… please."

Mattie: *shakes head* "I'm sorry Gilbert."

Me: *with a brilliant idea* "Look at the necklace I gave you."

Mattie: *listening* "It says awesome on it."

Me: "Yep, meaning Canada is just as awesome as Prussia and is the only person that could possibly ever beat me in awesome. If that doesn't prove it…"

Mattie: "Gilbert, I know you mean well… just give me the next few days to think this over… please…"

Right after that Mattie left.

I don't know how to get him to understand. I thought I had him but, then you let yourself be read… and then I found out that he was going to suggest we try dating. Then, I showed up late and fucked it all up again! What the hell is wrong with me?

I know that I need Matthew Williams. I have never needed or wanted anyone like this before in all of the years I have been around. I need Mattie here to feel awesome. When he's not, I just feel less awesome and that's not cool in any way because I am "The Awesome." What do I do?

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: *Shock* How could you do this to us Gilbert? And how could I write that amazingly depressing news Mattie had to offer? And how could I let Gilbert be late?**

**Well, it's all part of the plot. This is the part that I've wanted to get to since the very beginning of Gilbook. ]**

**Please review and wait patiently for the next chapter! (Hehe, patience) **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Long time for another update but, it's finally here. I'm sorry about the required patience on your part because of my school that decides to occasionally take over my entire life and annoying me endlessly. Nevertheless, here is another chapter for all of you!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I know… you guys are being very patient and thank you for that as well. Please give me more reviews because reviews are awesome and they make life fun! Mattie will hug you if you review!

* * *

**

**July 13****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And I also haven't heard from Mattie in a total of three days! That's a really long time and Mein Gott, I want to talk to him and apologize and all of those unawesome things that I feel the need to do where Mattie's involved. He really brings out the pansy in me but, I don't mind for some unknown reason that is unknown to me.

I know I screwed up but, I really didn't mean to. If I don't hear from him soon I'm going to march over to his house and tell him… Well, I'll tell him what I should have said three days ago.

I'll tell the Canadian that I love him. I'll tell him that being with him is more important to me than anything. I'll tell him that, if I had to choose between Prussia being a nation again and being with him, I would choose him any day of the goddamn week.

None of that sounds like me. I'm too awesome to feel that way about people yet, here I am. I am wishing for a text or call or something for hours and it just isn't all that awesome. I'm too awesome to let someone have this effect on me. Unfortunately, when it comes to Mattie, I am powerless. No one else knows that but, I may just have to tell him to get him to understand that I do want this so much more than he realizes.

These entries are just going around in circles and I can't do this right now. I promise to write again if anything else happens.

On a side note, I really hate being stuck in a house with West and his fiancé. I may go somewhere else but, the only place I can think to go is Mattie's and that's not happening at the moment so I have no fucking clue.

Why must West be happy and in love while I deal with all of this. The sad part is, I'd rather be doing this with Mattie then be with someone else.

Whatever Gilbook, I hope he gets back to me soon.

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**July 15****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And I finally got something from the damn Canadian after fucking two more days of waiting. That makes five days of sitting around and wondering if Mattie even wants anything to do with me anymore which makes me really sad. Well, that's over now because I got a text from Mattie that I'm not totally sure how to decipher nor am I sure what he wants.

_From: Birdie_

_Hey Gil… it's been a few days eh?_

_Sorry I didn't text you or call you earlier… I was thinking about all of this a lot. I also discussed this with Francis, Arthur, and Alfred. That's probably not something that you wanted to hear so I'm sorry for bringing them into any of this. I've thought about you was said and the events of the past few weeks over the past five days and decided on something. This is a tentative decision and may change at any given time but, well I don't feel like saying it through a text. Is there any way you can come over here?_

_~MWilliams_

I'm not sure what to make of that message. Mein Gott is it fucking confusing as hell and he made a decision… what decision is this? Is it a good one of a bad one? Is this going to make life harder for me or easier? I really need answers.

Add that to the fact that he talked to his family about this. His brother hates me more than anything… the feeling is mutual though. His "dad" Arthur hates me but, not as much as Alfred so maybe that one isn't too bad. I'm pretty good buddies with Francis so that shouldn't be bad at all. The question is: Which one did Mattie listen to?

I refuse to lose my Birdie though. I will fight until I get him back regardless of what he decides to do. I'm not going to lose him just when I admit that I need him. The world is not going to do any of this to me because I won't let it! Goddamn this pisses me off.

My reply to the Message:

_From: Gil_

_I'm fucking ecstatic! I've been waiting 2 hear from u for 5 days now! Gott! I missed u like hell and I really want to fucking talk to you because I'm an idiot but we already no that. R u mad at me though? I don't want u 2 b mad the awesome. That just wouldn't b awesome! I need to talk to u anyway so I can be there whenever u want me 2 b. is this a good or bad decision?_

_~TheAwesomeGil_

Now, I will write and rant a bit until I get a fucking response because I need to talk to my Birdie and I need to talk to him now!

Sorry that I'm taking this out on you Gilbook. There doesn't seem to be anyone else around to yell at. That means that I have to take out this frustration on whatever inanimate object happens to be the closest and right now that happens to be you. I want my Mattie back though! I hate sounding like a whiny teenage girl but, I've never felt this way about anyone before.

Trust me, I have had awesome lovers and girlfriends and such in the past. I just have never felt like this before. I thought that I loved Roderich but, that was nothing compared to this shit. Honestly, in retrospect, me and Roddy just didn't work out and that was clear from the very beginning with our personalities and all. Then, by the end, we just fucked each other because it was convenient.

Everything's different about Mattie though. We don't normally fight and when we do it's because I do something stupid. Surprisingly, our personalities don't clash. It just seems right in every way.

I am awesome and I don't ignore Mattie so he should definitely make the decision to be with the awesome me. I hope that's enough because I can't think of much else as an argument. And that's sad…

Wait… I just got another text from Mattie (shut up… I know that my ringtone for him is "I'm By Your Side" by Faber Drive)

_From: Birdie_

_I'm sorry that I waited so long Gil… I didn't think that you'd miss me that much and that surprises me. You're not an idiot and I'm not mad at you. It's just… we'll talk about it when you come over. It's a decision… that's as much as I can give. Could you come over as soon as possible? Within the next half hour perhaps?_

_~MWilliams_

My reply:

_From: Gil_

_Don't b sorry Birdie. It's not your fault that I missed you… that was all mine. I can be there in ten if that's alright._

_~TheAwesomeGil_

I want to get over to his place as soon as I can.

Oh… another reply!

_From: Birdie_

_Yea… that's fine! See you when you get here._

_~MWilliams_

Gilbook, I'm leaving. I'll let you know what went down when I get back.

~TheAwesomeMe

* * *

**AN: YAY for another chapter. Only a few more left before this one ends and the Mattie one begins and I am trying to not think about this ending because it saddens me! I actually liked writing this chapter quite a bit.**

**You should check out the song "I'm by your side" it's good for them. **

**On another note, I have an idea for a Songfic that will be coming soon!**

**And another note, the plot bunnies are attacking once more and I'm wondering if I should listen to them or not. I have an awesome idea for a multi-chapter high school one that involves PruCan and USUK! So the question to ask you guys is… should I do it?**

**Also, I'm taking requests for Christmas stuff!**

**Please review and if you want to you can comment on some of the above side notes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Another update for you awesome readers. I'm kind of sad to tell you this but, this will be the second to last chapter. That is right. The next chapter will be the last one for Gilbook. Don't be sad for too long though. After this ends, I will be starting Mattie's diary which will be a sequel to Gilbook! **

**Thank you for your amazing reviews once again. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading this when I update it! **

**Please review and Mattie will hug you!

* * *

**

**July 16****th**

I AM AWESOME

And I'm sort of confused as to what exactly happened yesterday. I know that I waited a day before I told you what's going on but, whatever. I didn't get home until like half an hour ago so I am telling you as soon as I got back. Yes, I did spend the entire night at Birdie's place.

I'm sure you're wondering what awesome thing transpired at Matthew's house yesterday because I was so worried that it would be unawesome.

Well… here it goes.

I showed up at Birdie's house about five minutes after the last time I wrote in you. He was pacing his living room when I walked in so I was really worried that something bad was about to happen. I really didn't want to let something terrible happen because I had a plan. That plan was to not lose my Birdie no matter what happened.

Well, I showed up and he stopped pacing but, he looked kinda off.

I asked him what was wrong and he said, "Just, w-wondering where t-this w-will g-go." He was obviously unawesomely nervous because he stutters when he's nervous.

Me: "Relax Birdie"

Mattie: "T-this is not a relaxing situation Gil."

Me: "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Mattie: "Us."

Me: "About what happened the last time we talked?"

Mattie: "Y-yes."

I was getting myself ready for the bad things but, I decided that it was time to be truly awesome and tell Mattie the truth. After all, that was the only thing I saw fixing any of this anyway.

Me: "Wait Birdie. I have something to say about that."

Mattie: *silence*

Me: "I know that I fucked up and was late and pretty much showed you that none of this was that important to me. I'm sorry about all of that shit. I did not want to do that. There is something that I should have said then but, I was being a bit unawesome. Mattie, you know how much I want to be a nation again right?"

Mattie: *nods*

Me: "Well, if I had to choose between Prussia being a nation and me being with you… I would choose to be with you without any hesitation."

Then the awkward silence ensued. I was terrified that Mattie was going to say something like, 'we can't be together because…' and I really didn't want that.

Me: "Birdie?"

Mattie just held up his hand and refused to pay any attention to me. I love my Birdie so I was fucking terrified. I did not want this to end badly. If anything happens… well I don't know what I'd do if something happened.

Mattie: "Alright… I was going to ask you to come here to discuss this anyway."

Me: "I'm sorry Birdie."

Mattie: "Don't be. I-I was going to t-tell you t-that r-regardless of what had happened, I wanted to b-be w-with you anyway. What you said there, it really made me decide that I made the right decision. I-I love you Gilbert."

Me: "Birdie…"

After that, things went really, really well. I got laid and got to spend some time talking about shit and that all makes me happy. Mattie is the only person that's awesome enough to have the pleasure of dealing with the awesome me.

We're not really dating just yet though. We are just, kinda seeing each other. I really do want to make this official dating.

I wonder what other nations will think about that. I know that Alfred will hate me. Arthur might just hate me too. Francis will probably be so damn happy because, in his words: "L'amour has succeeded!" At least that's what I think he would say.

Whatever, I'm going by Mattie's again tonight.

~TheAwesomeGil

* * *

**AN: One more to go! That both excites and saddens me.**

**So what did you all think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Well, I am sorry to say that this is the end. Don't be too sad though. I am posting the first chapter of "Maple: The Diary of a Canadian" immediately after I post up this last chapter. Yes, Mattie's diary has begun where Gilbert's has ended. **

**I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter. It warms my heart to know that you all will miss this fic. You have been an amazing audience. Italiangurlinamessedupworld: It's astounding to see that you have reviewed literally every chapter. Tea-PartyCrasher, xxassassinxx18, Pomodoro Crisi, and some others: You were close to reiviewing every chapter… That is amazing.**

**Please, review this last chapter. Mattie will hug you. Also, I will make it to 100 reviews with this last chapter!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**July 17****th**

I AM AWESOME!

I just realized that I only have two pages left in this diary. That is actually a bit depressing. Gilbook that means that tomorrow is the last day that I'll be able to write in you. I'll probably end up buying another diary when that unawesome thing happens.

Either way, I hope that you get to end on a good note. After last night, I don't think that is really all that farfetched.

Last night was fucking awesome. I got laid; Mattie finally knows that I really love him, all in all a good night.

Me and Mattie aren't officially dating. His brother isn't the happiest person in the world when it comes to me. Neither is his step-dad. Honestly, Francis is the only family member that I believe understands that this is an awesome thing.

Whatever, as long as this doesn't bother Mattie, I don't give a shit what they think.

I'm staying over Mattie's again tonight. I plan on asking him to be my boyfriend officially.

I really don't like the term boyfriend though. That term just seems like an overused high school phrase. Maybe I can convince him to use the term lover. That seems much better than boyfriend. It seems more awesome in every way.

I'm rambling about Mattie again. I don't normally get this unawesomely obsessed with a person.

I've been in relationships before but, I've never gotten this obsessed with someone. I've never noticed how awesomely soft there hair is. I never made them cook me awesome pancakes. I've never noticed how pretty their eyes are before. I've never felt like such a fucking pansy before. I've never thought it was ok to feel like a fucking pansy before.

Mattie is actually making breakfast right now. I'm watching him. I like to watch him cook. He's just so damn cute.

I just can't believe how lucky I am that he has any interest in me whatsoever. I honestly love the little fucker.

Well, I'm done boring you with the details. I hope that I will have good news for the last page.

* * *

**July 18****th**

I AM AWESOME!

And this is the last page of Gilbook. I find it funny that this entire diary consists of everything that had to do with the Mattie issue. It's just uncanny. I hope that the awesome things that happened yesterday can prove to be an awesome ending.

Well, I decided to ask Mattie to officially be my boyfriend. He said yes. I know, that's just too awesome for words.

Mattie is now my official… boyfriend… I guess. He did say that I could use the term lover instead. I'm definitely going with the term lover instead of the term boyfriend.

This is how the conversation went down:

Me: "Hey Mattie, can I ask you something?"

Mattie: "Sure. What's up Gil?"

Me: "Well, you like me right?"

Mattie: "We already established that fact."

Me: "Yeah, just checking."

Mattie: "I love you Gil."

Me: "Good. Well then, I have a question."

Mattie: "Just spill Gilbert."

Me: "Don't call me Gilbert. You only call me Gilbert when you're mad."

Mattie: "Or when you're being stupid, which you are. But, if it really bothers you, what is it Gilbert?"

Me: "Well, I want to know if you wanted to make this more official."

Mattie: "What?"

Me: "You know do you want to officially date me? Be my… boyfriend? I hate the term but, I guess I'd be willing to use it with you."

Mattie: *silently contemplating*

Me: *anxious*

Mattie: "Yes. What term would you like to use?"

Me: *finally releases breath* "Awesome! Maybe the term lover?"

Mattie: *walks over and kisses me* "That works for me Gil."

So that's how it happened. My birdie is now officially my birdie. That is probably the most awesome thing that has ever happened to me. I love it!

I love him more.

This is the last bit of paper in the diary. I've had some awesome times with you Gilbook but, this looks like goodbye. Don't worry, I'll be sure to get another diary and write in it all the time.

Maybe, it'll still be you, in a way. That would be awesome. Thank you. You are the most awesome diary to ever exist.

* * *

**AN: END!**

**I hope this didn't disappoint anyone here. I really hope that you all love and appreciate the ending. I hope I didn't screw this all up! **

**You are the best reviewers ever. **

**Final Count: 55 typed pages**

**Approximately: 23000 words**

**You guys rock! Really, you do! **

**If you liked this, please go and read Maple right now! I beg you! It is a sequel! **


End file.
